Fuyuko Relámpago (Ashlynn Gravois)
Fuyuko Relámpago (冬子稲光) is an Arrancar who currently serves as an Espada, she is the Segunda Espada. She is also the Mistress Of The Exequias and handles all duties of that division of the Arrancar army. In addition she is the Co-Head of Covert Operations with it's Mistress and her former Fraccion, Daria. Appearance TO BE RE-WRITTEN. Personality TO BE RE-WRITTEN. History Spiritual Death & Rebirth Arc Not much is known of Fuyuko's life beyond the events of what happened after her death, however it is known that at some point she was raped and gave birth to a baby boy who she named Raiden. A death that occured during her early adulthood resulting in her becoming a plus, and while what caused her death is unknown it is presumed it related to electricity due to her natural elemental control of electricity. Fuyuko appeared to be quite frightened as a Plus and felt that she had been abandoned by her family, something which wasn't even true. And thus she seeked to belong, watching as her family moved on without her. As time passed, Fuyuko's soul chain would erode and shorten having moved on from watching her family unable to bare the pain of abandonment by them unaware that she was actually dead. Hollows would chase her from time to time to devour her, somehow she always managed to get away due to people in black kimonos but never staying around to thank them. Time continued to progress until her soul chain finally depleted itself, Fuyuko would experience the most unimaginable pain of all that she had received. Unfortunately, the people in black kimonos namely the Shinigami could not save her as she was transformed into a soul hungry Hollow herself. Following this, she would begin avoiding the Shinigami who now hunted her rather than saved her. All the while, she was unaware of her sister's death and eventual transformation to a Hollow being unaware of her sister to the present day. As a Hollow, Fuyuko would hunt down her prey and devour them. All in an attempt to become stronger, through this appeared to be quite the nature of feline Hollows. This was something that was shown by a former Espada known as Grimmjow. And like most Hollows, she would devour souls and become stronger eventually to rise from the rank of Hollow to the ranking of Menos Grande and specifically of the Gillian class. As a Gillian, Fuyuko would be mindless but attack those around her namely her fellow Gillians to become stronger. Eventually regaining her consciousness upon devouring enough of her brethren, but she only became more willed to become stronger as she continued to devour and devour like an animal. This continous devouring would force her to become the class of Adjucha, taking on that of a tiger like Hollow form. Arrancar Awakening Arc Relationships Friends, Enemies, Superiors and Family Love Interests *Daria Volgarius :-TO BE WRITTEN- *Kaname Myanamotu :-TO BE WRITTEN- Power & Abilities Arrancar Abilities *Hand-To-Hand Master :To this date, Fuyuko has become the penultimate Hand-To-Hand Combat Specialist amongst the Espada and Arrancar. Aside from the Granado nobody excels at it more so than Fuyuko. She is so proficient at it that she usually enters combat without her Zanpakutou with her being able to summon her Zanpakutou through her elemental abilities. *Swordsmanship Expert :Despite being a specialist in Hand-To-Hand Combat, Fuyuko is still fairly proficient in the use of her Zanpakutou. She will often but not always use her Zanpakutou's Sheath as a second blade or as a means of a shield. She has even sometimes used her Zanpakutou as an extension of her own being in conjunction with her elemental abilities like a lightning rod. *Hierro :Being a member of the Espada means that Fuyuko's Hierro is one of the strongest amongst the Espada. This means that it generally takes a lot of power to actually force her skin to be damaged, generally taking the strength of someone who is on par with her, such as another Espada or a Shiniami Taichou or even someone stronger than herself. *Sonido Specialist :Because Fuyuko is a feline based Arrancar she is and always has been confident on her use of speed, especially in conjunction to her use of Sonido. Because of this she has always beleived herself to be the fastest of the Arrancar. Although in reality she is only bested in this position by the Primera, Ichigo and the Granado herself, Chikara. *Cero :Fuyuko's Cero is white, and usually has powerful electricity circulating her Cero's energy. This means that when it's fired it always has a constant current of electricity circulating so that when it hits an opponent it electrocutes them while also injuring them. This being so dangerous that even if it misses but is close it can still somewhat electrocute an opponent. *Elemental User :Fuyuko is one of those Arrancar who weilds an element, this element being Lightning. With Fuyuko's rank of Espada, her mastery of the Lightning element has reached it's maximum. No longer does she receive harm from her own attacks to the extent she can wield her Relampago Perno multiple times without issue. She even tapped into the ability to summon her Zanpakutou through this same lightning that she can stroll into enemy territory unarmed and suddenly arm herself when she needs to. Tier 3 (Low-End) Powers *''Relámpago Puño (Lit: Lightning Fist)'' :Relámpago Puño is a fairly basic move in which Fuyuko will generate electricity around her fist and use it as a means to hit an opponent and electrocute them, causing quite a bit of pain from the ammount of currents it produces. :It is also possible that she could fire this electricity off like a kind of Bala. Originally this attack was mere static, that additionally could only be generated from her Zanpakutou through grinding it. In addition this electricity can be carried along a conducting object, such as an opponent's Zanpakutou. Tier 2 (Mid-End) Powers *''Relámpago Perno (Lit: Lightning Bolt)'' :Relámpago Perno is the ability to generate lightning around her hand in a more charged up state than her previous Relampago Puno and fire it off as a lightning strike. It is important to know that it can be compared to the Shinigami Kidou, Byrakurai. In turn Byakurai can be used by Fuyuko as a means of charging this attack and therefore fire the Byakurai back at it's original user. :This being because Byakurai is electricity, and Fuyuko can manipulate electricity. Originally this attack would take two turns to fire, but with her control of her element at the rank of Espada this is performed in one go. Fuyuko also likes to use her Relampago Cuerda when possible in conjunction with this technique. *''Relámpago Cuerda (Lit: Lightning Rope)'' :Relámpago Cuerda is the ability to create a rope of electricity out of her lightning, and it intended as a form of binding a target. The technique is usually used to make the use of Relampago Perno easier by binding an enemy in place. In addition the technique can be used to discipline weaker Arrancar or opponents in general as it can electrocute the one binded. :Fuyuko can also negate this technique and at any point or crush this technique causing a chain reaction of explosions from doing so. Therefore if someone is bound by this technique and doesn't free themself in time, they will feel the full force of currents and be caught in the cascading explosions. Tier 1 (High-End) Powers *''Relámpago Dragón Puño (Lit: Lightning Dragon Fist)'' :Relámpago Dragón Puño is an attack gifted to her upon reaching Tercera by the Granado. It allows Fuyuko to encase her entire right arm and fist in electricity before moving at fast speeds to thrust that arm at or into her opponent. Unfortunately because of the high speeds and the use of electricity for this technique, an incantation to channel the power must first be done. :In addition to this as she moves herself toward the opponent, a dragon's head will form around the fist area of the attack. Due to the nature of the technique, it is used as a means of assasination or a last resort in combat to defeat an opponent. :Incantation: I call upon all thy strength, at this moment. Allow me to destroy my enemies and end this fight! *''Relámpago Inmovilización Web (Lit: Lightning Immobilization Web)'' :Relámpago Inmovilización Web is a technique that Fuyuko developed in conjunction with her Relámpago Torbellino as both a defensive and sealing move. While the technique itself does require an incantation like her Relámpago Dragón Puño, it is still very effective. The technique requires Fuyuko to be knelt placing her hand to the ground. :After performing the incantation, electricity spreads within a 10 metre radius of Fuyuko. Anyone caught within this radius is pinned to the spot by the electricity like shackles, except Fuyuko herself who can move freely through it. Additionally, the move also prevents anyone from entering the radius without getting caught themself. The technique ends the turn after someone is held for a turn due to it's reiatsu consumption. :Incantation: I channel the energy of my soul, at this moment. Come to me, and immoblize those who surround me! Zanpakutõu Fuyuko's Zanpakutõu is called Dentorajin and translates to 'Lightning Tiger God'. The appearance is a white blade with a similar white hilt that has a white piece of cloth hanging at the hilt. The sheath is also white to match the meaning of her name which means 'Child of Winter'. Resurrección When releasing her Zanpakutõu, Fuyuko will generally hold it upward or outward and upside down. She then releases the sword with the command, "Strike Them All Down". Her sword becomes electrically charged which then covers her entire body, her sword and sheath break up from her releasing reiatsu and so does her clothing, making her naked for several moments. Her body is then covered in a black and silver suit from the base of her neck to her ankles. Her mask fragment extends across her forehead in a symmetrical fashion with the points being longer. Claws slightly extend out of her hands, and can be extended further for attacks. Her ankles become slightly furry and she gains feline paws at her feet. A tail also extends from her waist which has a hard tail blade at the tip for deadly strikes. Finally two of her teeth grow into longer fangs that she can bite with. The bottom of her neck has a spiked black collar to complete her look. Originally her glasses would break up, but now she can simply toss them aside as she now has 100% vision in her release. Zanpakutõu Power *''Relámpago Armadura (Lit: Lightning Armor)'' :Relámpago Armadura formely known as Relámpago Carga (Lit: Lightning Charge) *''Relámpago Garra (Lit: Lightning Claw)'' :Relámpago Garra *''Relámpago Torbellino (Lit: Lightning Whirlwind)'' :Relámpago Torbellino *''Relámpago Defensa Onda (Lit: Lightning Defense Wave)'' :Relámpago Defensa Onda Resurrección: Segunda Etapa Fuyuko would achieve her Second Eelease upon becoming the Tercera Espada. It is her penultimate form, and brings her speed and hand-to-hand combat abilities as well as her elemental abilities to their maximum potential. In addition her sense of smell and hearing are top notch in this state, nothing is able to hide from her nose. And nothing is able to escape the hearing of her ears. The only downside to this is that she lacks any and all control over her actions, being unable to tell friend from foe thus meaning she could potentially injure or kill a fellow Arrancar. On top of all this, her speech is next to non-existent as she has become truely feral relying on grunts, growls, howls, and Ceros. It should also be noted that she will not hesitate to take actions, to her everything is permitted in this state. *'Release Command' :The release command for Fuyuko's Second Release is "Bewitched by the light of the moon. Feast upon their blood, Segunda Etapa: Relámpago Hombre Lobo (Second Release: Lightning Werewolf)." *'Appearance' :Like her release command says, the form she takes in Segunda Etapa is of a Werecat. The origins of which can be traced back to her bloodlusty personality from when she was a lowly Numeros. A personality whereby she lusted for blood and only occured on full moons. This form is unlike some Resurreccions, totally black. :Fuyuko's form becomes almost impossible to destinguish aside from the spikes that extend from her body parts, and the constant electricity that circulates her entire body. Electricity that is constantly being maintained by her own reiatsu, and the reiatsu she absorbs from her surroundings to maintain her Segunda Etapa. Segunda Etapa Powers *''Relámpago Cero (Lit: Lightning Zero)'' :Relámpago Cero *''Relámpago Lazo (Lit: Lightning Lariat)'' :Relámpago Lazo *''Relámpago Sobrecarga (Lit: Lightning Overload)'' :Relámpago Sobrecarga Credits This wiki page and it's content have been created by Ashlynn Gravois. Category:Espada Category: Exequias Category: Covert Operations